My Happy Ending
by Padfoot'sHeartBelongsToMe
Summary: Based on the song “My Happy Ending.” By Avril Lavgine. A Sirius BlackO.C One Shot


**Hey guys….Ok, so I've written plenty of one shots, but this idea came into my head the other day…..I hope you guys like this!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Sirius Black, Hogwarts, or the song that is in this story…The only thing I own, is the O.C that is in the story…..**

**Oh, one quick note…During the story, there are song lyrics and flashbacks….So, the Song Lyrics will be in _italics_, the Flash Backs will be underlined, and the Present will just be normal text….**

* * *

**My Happy Ending**

**A Sirius Black-O.C One Shot**

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

"What is your problem?" Isabelle Ballack yelled at her boyfriend, Sirius Black as they stood in the Gryffindor Common Room. She stood with her hands on her hips and her eyes were narrowed at him.

"What's my problem? What the hell is your problem?" He shot back, his blue-gray eyes were narrowed right back at her.

"I don't have a problem! You're the one with the problem." Isabelle cried out. They had started fighting about five minutes before, and they were still going at it. To Isabelle, it seemed like they were always fighting now a days.

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

"You don't take our relationship seriously anymore! You go out with other girls all the time, behind my back!" Isabelle said trying to calm down. Sirius' eyes went wide as she said those words. He looked down at his shoes and Isabelle felt hot tears come to her eyes. So it was the truth. She had heard girls talking about dates with him, but she never wanted to believe them. But now she did.

Flashback

Isabelle made her way out of Transfiguration slowly. She had stayed to talk to Professor McGonagall and she was surprised when she didn't find Sirius waiting for her. She shrugged and made her way down the corridor. As she turned the corner she found a group of sixth year Gryffindor girls standing in a circle around a pretty blonde girl. Isabelle couldn't help slow down and listen to what they were talking about. 

"So is it true?" One of the girls asked the girl in the middle.

The girl smiled and nodded.

"Oh my gosh!" One girl shrieked. 

"I can't believe you went on a date with Sirius Black!" Another said grinning. Isabelle stopped dead in her tracks when she heard those words. _They have to be lying_. She thought to herself

"You are so lucky!" She heard another say, before she made her way back down the corridor.

End Flash Back

"How do you know about that?" Sirius asked quietly.

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

"The whole bloody school knows about it now!" Isabelle told him fiercely. "What were you thinking? Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't." He muttered. Isabelle felt like she had been slapped in the face and she slowly stepped away from him.

"Well, I'm glad I know how you feel now." Isabelle said before turning and running out of the Common Room.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Isabelle stopped running when she got further down the corridor. She slowly walked and hugged her arms around her waist, letting the tears fall fast.

How could he have done this to me? She thought to herself. For the first few months of their relationship, Isabelle had been the happiest she ever had been. Sirius had brought out a different side of her. A more fun loving, carefree side. A side she never knew she had. She smiled at the memory of their first Hogsmead date.

-Flash Back-

It was a cold December day, and Sirius and Isabelle both made their way to the Three Broomsticks once they reached Hogsmead.

"So, er, what do you like to do?" Sirius asked trying to start a conversation. 

"Loads of different stuff." Isabelle answered as she wrapped her coat around her tighter. "I love to play Quidditch at home with my brothers."

"Really?" Sirius asked, his eyes lighting up. Isabelle nodded and he smiled. "I love Quidditch."

"I know." Isabelle said grinning. 

"What do you mean?"

"I've been to a fair few of the Gryffindor matches." She told him smiling. Sirius grinned and saw that she was shaking.

"You cold?" He asked and Isabelle nodded. Before she knew it, Sirius' arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. She smiled as she drew closer to him. She knew it would be a good first date.

-End Flash Back-

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do._

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be._

Isabelle stopped as she neared a window that over looked the Hogwarts ground. A light rain was starting to fall and Isabelle noticed a two students running towards the doors. They both were holding hands and smiling. Isabelle sniffed as she remembered times when she and Sirius actually smiled when they were together.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

"Why can't we be like that anymore." She muttered to herself as she watched the couple run inside. She frowned and let the tears fall from her eyes. She sighed as she remembered all the times they had fought.

After the first few months of their relationship, things went down hill. It seems like the only time Isabelle smiled was when she was with her best fried, Lily Evans. Her and Sirius' relationship started turning into more of a roller coaster. One day they would be happy together. Then the next day, something would come up and they would start arguing again.

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

"What happened." She mumbled to herself.

"We changed." A voice said from behind her. She jumped and turned to find Sirius standing there. His hands were in tight fist in his pockets and he was looking at his shoes. "We grew farther apart."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Isabelle asked, trying to control her voice.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. I guess at times I still wanted to have you as a girlfriend."

"That's lovely." Isabelle muttered turning away from him.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

"I really am sorry Iz." Sirius said taking a step closer to her. Isabelle turned to him, and looked up, meeting his gaze. She looked deeply into the eyes she had once known. The eyes that had always been there for her. The eyes she had grown to love. But, those eyes weren't looking back at her. They had a cold distant look to them, and Isabelle realized that they really had grown apart from each other.

"Sorry isn't going to change what you did Sirius." Isabelle said softly, looking away from her gaze.

"I know it isn't, but that's all I can say." He said quietly.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

"Well, I guess we both know what this means." Isabelle said trying not to cry, but failing. Tears began to stream down her cheeks like a dam that had just been broken.

"It was nice while it lasted." She choked out. Sirius nodded and turned to walk away.

"Bye Iz." She heard him whisper before he disappeared down the corridor. Isabelle let out a sob and she slowly slid down the wall, placing her head in her hands, and crying like she never had cried before. It was over.

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending_

* * *

**Ok, so what did you guys think? It was just an idea and I didn't know how it would turn up…..So, please read and review! It makes this author happy!**

**-Me-**


End file.
